Wax resist dyeing processes are exemplified by batik work, and will be so described here for simplicity, but the invention and its background are not strictly limited to batik work and the invention is applicable to any wax resist dyeing process, and may be used regardless of whether the fibrous material being patterned is a cloth fabric or paper or the like. Moreover, the descriptions below of batik work will pertain mainly to modern batik work techniques.
In batik work, a fabric is partially waxed, leaving select portions thereof receptive to dye, and is dyed under conditions that do not disturb the waxing. Depending on the design intended, the fabric is then treated to remove the wax, or is rewaxed about additional area. For instance, to produce various shades of a given color, the fabric is first waxed to protect any portion on which the color is not desired, then dyed to a light shade, then rewaxed to preserve the light shade where desired, then redyed a darker shade and so forth. Similar techniques are used to produce tone variations. The essence of the technique is protecting portions with wax.
The kind of wax used can vary, but a typical wax is a mixture of paraffin and beeswax which is solid at room temperature. To adequately protect the fabric, the wax must penetrate from one side through to the other. (Traditional native practice was to apply the wax from both sides of the fabric.)
Molten wax is applied to the desired portions of the fabric that is disposed horizontally or near horizontally. The wax is applied to one side of the fabric only and must not cool during the batik waxing process before it penetrates to the opposite side of the fabric. Most all attempts to rework an area by reapplying wax thereto produce uneven, undesirable results. It generally is not possible to determine the extent of wax penetration until the fabric is reversed.
The wax can be applied with a tjanting tool, which includes a small copper cup with a spout or tube extending outwardly and downwardly from the bottom of the cup, and a suitable handle. Spouts vary from slender to wide and flat, and tjanting tools may have more than one spout from the same cup to apply the wax in parallel lines. A brush is often used and the brush can be pointed or wedge-shaped. A wedge-shaped brush can be rotated to produce a very fine line or a broader one. A wooden block or tjap can also be used to apply wax designs to the material.
The wax is melted over boiling water, such as in a double boiler heated on a stove, hot place, alcohol burner, or the like. Melting wax over a direct flame is extremely dangerous. To avoid premature cooling of the wax, the artisan works in close proximity to the heat source and transfers the molten wax quickly from the heat source to the fabric. These techniques require extreme care to be taken when heating and transporting molten wax to avoid injury to the artisan or to the fabric being worked. For many batik workers, particularly the novice and those working together in groups, these techniques are extremely dangerous.
This method of waxing fabric has many other disadavantages. Work cannot begin until the wax is heated to the appropriate temperature, which usually takes about 45 minutes. Control of the wax temperature at the moment of application is poor at best, and discourages batik working on temperature sensitive fabrics, particularly for the novice. Line control with traditional tools and brushes is poor and inconsistant. Tjanting tools are relatively expensive and a variety of tools are necessary to create intricate designs. Brushes must be of a high quality, and once used for waxing, are no longer suitable for other purposes. The brush bristles can be ruined if contacted with hot surfaces, such as the apparatus used to melt the wax.
Most of these disadvantages are multipled when more than one worker is present, and therefore the teaching of batik work, particularly to children is difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waxing process and the apparatus therefor that eliminates the open heating of wax and the need to transport hot wax from place to place. It is an object to provide a waxing process and apparatus that substantially eliminates the chance of the wax cooling during application and that provides greater heat control. It is a further object to provide a waxing process and apparatus that allows the artisan to determine wax penetration while working. It is an object to provided a waxing process that does not require brushes, tjanting tools, or the like. Another object is to provide an apparatus for waxing that reduces the time for heating the wax and provides more consistent line control.